youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Weeaboos
Weeaboos are a weird ''culture of Otaku that are found mainly in the United States, Koridai, and the United Kingdom, also to a growing degree in Austripoff. They are usually very addicted to anime. They often identify themselves as Japanese anime by heart. Weeaboos often mix Japanese with English, which makes it impossible for people to know what they're saying unless they know both languages. Some people were once Weeaboos but left it. Weeaboos are the scum of the earth. They are the only kind of people that need to be all wiped off. You Might be a Weeaboo If... #You speak a mix of Japanese and English. (You only know the word senpai) #You can't tell the difference between real life and anime. #You have a serious case of negative autism. #You have no friends. #You are a pedophile. #You think that all Japanese schoolgirls have giant eyes and kill people on a daily basis. #You're very annoying. #You have a reverence for Japan despite neither living there nor being Japanese #You type heavily and fast when you're mad. #You dedicate your life to Anime. #You go to Japan and 'wonder where the subtitles are' #You have a collection of katanas from the Anime series #You are likely fat, or chubby. #You live in your mom's basement. #You have Anime posters all '''OVER' your room. #You often dress up as fanserviced female anime characters, especially if you're a middle aged man. #You pronounce the Japanese Language wrong on purpose to make the Japanese look foolish. #You put down western cartoons and only like Japanese ones. #You have a Crunchyroll suscription. #Japanese (or anyone in general) people look at you funny. #You freak out when someone says Sword Art Online isn't a good anime. #You only watch anime, and nothing else. #You disrespect Japanese culture without knowing it. People who are Weeaboos * Weeaboo Jones * Double4Anime * Donald Trump (due for all of his random appearances in recent anime) * Keemstar * Alphys * Chris Chan * Ugandan Knuckles *You How to Stop Being a Weeaboo Many weeaboos have tried very hard to stop watching anime and being a weeaboo, but it is a very hard process. In order to stop being a weeaboo, you must: # Drink bleach (no pun intended) # You must check your anime privilege. # You must listen to Filthy Frank's rant and diss-track about weeaboos. # Take a reality check. # You must remove all your anime products (optional) # If that doesn't work you must GTFO and die. Trivia *Ironically, it is very common for a weeaboo to misuse Japanese terms. :*In general, weeaboos tend to have a minor and unrealistic knowledge of Japanese culture. *Don't confuse them with the actors in Little Britain! *In 2007, it was scientifically proven by Shrek and Billy Mays that normal humans are 1087% smarter than Weeaboos. *Desu! *Some Weeaboos try to learn Japanese, but give up after a few words (notably in Latin Alphabet). *They often cosplay. *They learn Japanese from the anime they watch or from Google Translate. Category:Fandoms Category:LGBT Category:RISD Category:Fat Characters Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Anime Category:Loves Children Category:PWAF Category:Losers Category:RNSH Category:Memes Category:Weeaboos